


something so magic

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ...i mean like. it's klaus' future, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Referenced Drug Use, TUA Secret Santa 2019, it's 1997 and we have gentle old men running a bookshop, referenced homophobia, that's it. fluff, that's not the point, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: It's 1997, Klaus and Dave share a dance.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	something so magic

**Author's Note:**

> written for secret santa klaus. a gift for @apocalypse-gang on tumblr 
> 
> this is LATE and sorta bad but i love these men!!! they're soft!!!

_ 1997 _

It was less weird then Klaus had dreaded it would be living in a timeline where he could accidentally run into the past version of his family. It probably helped that they were only six right now and that he himself was nearing sixty. Not to mention Klaus lived down in San Francisco instead of southern Ontario, so the chance of him running into any of them ever was limited. 

But even with the off chance of messing up the timeline, Klaus wouldn’t change any of it. Not long after he and Dave had finished up their tour in ‘Nam, the two had made a quick stop in Bethel, New York--because if Klaus was going to spend his life re-living a whole bunch of shitty historical things, he at least wanted to say he was at Woodstock, because Woodstock. The weed was great, so was the music. 

After that, there was a lot of bus rides and hitchhiking to Chicago, which ended with a very unsuccessful coming out on Dave’s part, and Klaus possibly scaring Mr. and Mrs. Katz for life. It also ended with Dave looking happier then Klaus had ever seen and four hundred dollars in their pockets, so nobody really complained. 

Once they left Chicago, they bounced around the country for a few years; never really placing roots in any city. This was more to do with both of them having trauma that they didn’t want to acknowledge, instead chasing one high after another. It wasn’t the best time in either of their lives, a lot of hurtful words were thrown around. But they managed, and at one point they had found themselves in ‘Frisco. This is itself was not surprising, in fact, Klaus was more shocked that it took the two of them this long to end up there; what was surprising is that the two of them got sober in the city where you could go to literally any street corner and find drugs or sex. 

But they did, and now, decades later they have a cozy bookshop--a back room with a bed for anyone who needs to spend the night, a small apartment above it, and the logo that gives Klaus such smugness it’s almost scary. An umbrella, exactly like the one on his wrist, in all shades of the rainbow. It would take far too long to count how many times the windows had been smashed in, but nevertheless, Klaus and Dave persisted, it was hell for seven years or so, but neither of them did anything half-assed. 

It was a night like any other, the soft melody from the record player Klaus bought when it was still new about twenty years ago played quietly throughout the shop. They were closed by then, but a new shipment of books had come in and Klaus was determined to set them up before he could get too distracted. Dave had tried to help, but Klaus kept swatting his hand away from the box of books. He may have grey hair and joint pain but he is not old,  _ David _ .

He felt arms wrap around his waist. “Dance with me” Dave mumbled into his shirt, he was gently swaying the two of them. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “In a minute, I have a few more books.”

“What if I don’t have a minute? What if I’m dying, will you deny a dying man his wish?” Klaus turned around to face him, giving him an unimpressed look.

“Just a minute for your old husband,” Dave said, he was still swaying the two of them. Klaus was trying very hard not to smile at him.

“Change the music, and I’ll dance with you.” 

“Too much work,” Dave complained. The music didn’t really need to be changed, in fact, the song was perfect. But, Klaus liked being a little shit, especially to his husband. 

"Is not,” he said. As if he wasn’t starting to sway along with Dave, he’s too weak-willed to stretch this out any longer. They didn’t actually move, sticking to swaying. They were not old, but their bodies were well worn. 

“You look as beautiful as the day I first saw you,” Dave whispered, suddenly twirling the two around. Klaus rolled his eyes, which his husband picked up on. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, it’s true. Actually, you look better, less like a prisoner of war.” 

“David, you old flirt.” Klaus placed his head against his chest. “I love you.”

Dave placed a quick kiss to the top of his head. “Love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> yEs klaus and dave own a gay bookshop. yEs they let queer teens stay there. yEs the logo is the umbrella academy logo but rainbow and they try to sue reggie for stealing it. nO i do not take suggestions.


End file.
